


She ships

by Green_Sphynx



Series: Since day one [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Eddie makes a mistake and Iris, being the good friend she is, fixes it for him. And Barry is very ready for his first date since waking from a coma.





	She ships

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me at random, and what's a writer gonna do when that happens?

"So… how is next Friday, after work?"

Barry blinked at Iris putting a cup of coffee from Jitters in front of him on his desk.

"Uhm, free, I think? I had nothing planned yet, I was just going to go to S.T.A.R. Labs and run some tests with Dr. Wells."

"Perfect!" She chirped happily, clapping her hands as if a decision was made. "It's a date then!"

"A _date_?" Barry coughed quickly to cover up how his voice had broken on that. "I mean, what? With who? I just woke up from a coma two weeks ago!"

"Yeah, I know! So glad I found out this fast or this could've gotten so awkward." She sat down on his desk, clearly ready to gossip. What _had_ he gotten himself into this time, and how? "You see, last night Eddie and I went to this bar-" oh _god_ she was going to gush about _Eddie_? "-and we may have gotten a bit drunk for a work night. Or at least Eddie was, he was _super_ drunk it was adorable! And then we were like, somehow deciding it was a good idea to share our biggest secret with each other, right? So after I tell Eddie about that time we went joyriding with dad's car and how he never figured out why his breaks were suddenly all wonky, he leans in to conspiratorially tell me - you never guess - that he never meant to date me in the first place!"

Barry gasped in shock for good effect, but Iris was looking remarkably gleeful for someone who just found out her boyfriend didn't want to date her.

Rather than looking upset, she leaned in to slap his arm at his gasp, eyes twinkling in delight as if this was the juiciest piece of gossip that didn't have herself in the rotten centre of it. "I know right? I was so insulted - but he just went on and explained why. You see, he wasn't interested in _me_. He had a crush on _you_. Apparently since day one that he walked into this precinct and he saw you laughing with dad, and he went all moon-eyed on you. So really he just meant to get close to me in the hopes to keep tabs on you while you were in a coma, because dad would obviously only share so much about it all. Apparently I took him by surprise when I called us sitting over coffee a date and he just went along with it because he was too shocked to object!"

Barry was certainly feeling too shocked to object himself right now.

Eddie had a crush on _him_? Since his _first day_ _at CCPD_?

It was really hard to imagine. Sure, Eddie was nice and happy smiles and ridiculously handsome, but he was also that show-off of a jock who came in to happily announce every arrest he made, like he was trying to make them keep score of how awesome he was.

Come to think of it… Barry always happened to be around when he did that. It hadn't occurred to him that Eddie might just be showing off to _him_.

Iris was watching his confusion with the smuggest of all smug grins, so he cleared his throat to collect himself.

"That's ridiculous, Iris. And even if what you say is true, I don't think you should be trying to set your boyfriend up with your foster brother." The brother card was never ever played but this seemed like a good occasion.

"Don't be silly. You don't honestly believe I haven't seen those puppy eyes you've been giving him ever since you found out we're together, do you? Eddie is a good man and he deserves to be happy, and he wants _you_ , not me. And _you_ , Bartholomew Henry Allen, _definitely_ deserve a sweet gentlemanly guy like Eddie." She stood from her perch on his desk, wiggling to pull her skirt straight and grinning down at him. "So Friday evening, after work. He'll pick you up at home at seven to take you to dinner, so don't dawdle and go home to dress up in something nice for him. You better not be late, Barry!"

"Iris-" He tried to object, but there was never any arguing with Iris once she decided on something. She just strutted out on her high heels like she left a job well done, lifting a hand in a mocking greeting before she could disappear through the door.

"Don't worry, Barry, it'll be fun!"

 

* * *

 

Fun didn't even _start_ to describe the evening.

The rest of the week had been beyond awkward every time Barry was in the same room as Eddie, but when Eddie came to pick him up that Friday evening he just stood there like everything was perfect. Dressed casually with a dark button-up that looked incredibly hot on him, he stood in front of Barry's door with a bouquet of roses, of all things.

Barry's face was as red as the roses as he first went to put them in water before joining Eddie, nearly choking on himself when Eddie offered him an arm.

And it only got better from there.

Eddie was the perfect gentleman, but at the same time he was also quick blushes - almost red as fast as Barry was - and sweet puppy eyes and gorgeous laughter. Barry never knew how much he needed Eddie in his life until now.

When Eddie walked him back home, he seemed hesitant to even ask for as much as a kiss after the amazing date they just had. Barry floundered himself for just a moment in front of his apartment, but then decided to stop holding back and live life as it came - who knows, you might end up in a coma at any unexpected moment.

He all but dragged Eddie inside and next they knew Barry had Eddie pressed to the inside of his front door, their lips clashing wet and clumsy. Eddie made a sound of surprise, but other than putting his hands on Barry's shoulders he didn't protest or push away. He let Barry kiss him even if it took him a few moments to respond, but when he did it was all hot breaths and relieved, needy sounds that Barry didn't know were from himself or Eddie. Eddie's hands burned on his shoulders and Barry desperately wanted to feel them exploring more of him - down his back, squeezing his butt, maybe find his hole and pry a finger in - but they remained put even when Barry licked impatiently at Eddie's lips for entry.

Entry was not granted, to his frustration, so instead he started to explore with his own hands, letting them slide down Eddie's sides and forward over his hips, hungry and needy and touch-starved - starved for _Eddie's_ touch in particular.

Barry was suddenly thrust out at arm's length, Eddie's hands tight on his shoulders. Eddie looked _ravaged_ and Barry wanted to fall down on his knees and swallow his cock whole-

" _Barry_."

Eddie's voice was rough with need, but at the same time he sounded so scandalised it felt like a bucket of cold water to Barry.

_What was he doing?_

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Barry stumbled a few steps back, eyes wide and guilty. This wasn't like him _at all_ , and he felt terrible for trying to make Eddie of all people into a quick and needy fuck. If he wanted sex so bad he should've gone find a one night stand somewhere, not try to seduce Eddie with all his gentlemanly virtues and manners and wide puppy-dog eyes.

"I mean, it's not that I don't want to-" Eddie quickly followed Barry's retreating form, and now he was looking guilty as well, probably thinking Barry felt rejected or something. "I just don't normally- not on the first date? I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I wanted to do right by you, Barry."

Barry bit his bottom lip hard, shaking his head quickly as he let Eddie catch up with him. Warm, large hands found his shoulders once more, and it grounded him this time. "No, you didn't… I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, Eddie. I'm not normally like this either, but then you were standing there and you were so nice tonight and I was just in a coma for nine months and I have the feeling I missed out on _so many things_ -"

Eddie stopped his rambling by pressing their lips together, and Barry froze in surprise. It lasted just long enough for him to relax and melt against Eddie's chest, but then Eddie was already pulling back and giving him a wistful smile.

"Don't worry about it, I get it. I can't say I wasn't tempted myself."

"But we would regret it on the long run," Barry agreed, and even if those words hadn't come easy, the brightening of Eddie's smile made them every bit worth it.

"Does that mean I get to take you on another date?"

If it were possible, Barry would be blushing even brighter red now, and he had to look down because Eddie's smile was blinding and he was too embarrassed. "Yeah… I'd love that."

It was Eddie who sank a little through his knees so he could steal one more kiss from below before finally backing up again, grinning like Christmas had come early. "I'll see you at work on Monday. I'll make sure to have some options for you to pick from by then."

Barry swallowed heavily, barely managing to squeak out an affirmative as Eddie slipped out the door.

"Goodnight Barry!"

"Goodnight…. Eddie." Barry stood there for a long few minutes to process what just happened.

His face still burned, and his stomach was doing these funny flip-flop motions that he hadn't felt since he first realised his crush on Iris.

Finally, he grinned to himself, and dug out his phone from his pocket. Iris was going to _love_ this story.


End file.
